Punto de quiebre
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Jamás llego a imaginar, que la única razón para comportarse así…era para estar tan rota que no creías poder volver a estar bien de nuevo. Advertencia: estrés post-traumático, intento de violación (mencionado)


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Punto de quiebre

Piper estaba decidida a encontrar a Drew.

Ella no tenía tiempo para esto; en la noche era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Percy y necesitaba ir a Nueva York-no lo harían en el campamento por ser el aniversario del fin de la segunda titanomaquia-. Quería cumplir con sus obligaciones de líder de cabaña, y no tenía nervios para escuchar a Quirón como era su responsabilidad que todos participaran.

Mitchell le había dicho que se había ido más allá del campamento, en la linde del bosque. No sabía que pretendía en esos lugares inhóspitos, sabía que no era su estilo; pero la verdad es que tampoco guardaba tanta importancia. El punto es que necesitaba que fuera con el resto a hacer las actividades.

Distinguió un punto naranja y rosa con un leve olor a nuez moscada.

"Ahí es-" no pudo terminar la frase, no se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Drew estaba encorvada, casi como un capullo donde no querían que nada entrara, algo al frente de ella que su figura ocultaba. Cuando se levantó sorprendida a verle, pudo notar que era lo que había.

Parecía un pequeño altar, en el sentido más funerario de la palabra. Había una foto de una chica rubia y ojos azules, obviamente debió ser mayor que ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro que parecía tener amor para dar a todo el mundo; al lado de la foto había una pulsera de perlas rosadas con la inicial "S" y una roca anclada donde alguien parecía haber hecho las letras de forma brusca. Rezaba "Silena eauregard"

Se le quito el aliento.

Su hermana no fue tan lenta; poniéndose en pie le miro directo a los ojos con una mirada enojada, y aun así, pudo distinguir sus ojos hinchados y los rastros de lágrimas "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Ese… ¿esa es Silena?" pregunto tartamudeando, obviando su pregunta mientras veía aun embobada las cosas que obviamente, pertenecieron a la antigua líder de cabaña. Drew se puso en medio de su campo de visión, como si el hecho de que lo viera fuera un insulto.

"¿Y tú como podrías saberlo? _Nunca_ la conociste" había ponzoña en su voz, parecía tener demasiadas emociones fuertes para manejarlas, y la única cosa clara aquí es que no deseaba a la cherokee cerca.

Pero estaba demasiado curiosa para irse.

"¿Por qué tienes todo esto? ¿No odiabas a Silena?" siguió inquiriendo, dejando de lado el hecho de que la asiática no parecía de humor para responder. Sus ojos brillaron de furia como una furia.

"¡¿Y que podrías saber tú de lo que yo siento?!" piso con fuerza, aproximándose más logrando que la morena retrocediera "Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, ¡y de ella tampoco!"

"¡Tú la llamaste espía, una traidora!"

"¡Y es que eso fue! ¡¿Por qué nadie lo entiende?!" se agarró la cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello; cerrando los ojos de tal fuerza que más lágrimas salieron "¡Ella nos delato, contó nuestros secretos! ¡¿Sabes cuantos de nuestros hermanos murieron por eso?! ¿Cuántos miembros de la cabaña son de hecho nuevos y que por eso yo siendo de tu edad termine con ese cargo? ¡No estábamos preparados, nunca lo íbamos a estar! ¡Las empusas y un hijo de Hécate nos esperaban, listos para utilizar la niebla! El miedo a las alturas de Chelsea le hizo creer que el único lugar seguro era una alcantarilla sin tapa donde se ahogó, Simeón termino puesto en cuclillas por su claustrofobia y presa fácil. Jermaine me empujo cuando iban a rajarme el cuello, luego de quedarme parada como una estúpida cuando…cuando"

" _Cuando vi a la persona que casi me viola_ "

Piper apenas podía permanecer en la misma página con toda la información nueva que estaba recibiendo; Silena vivía en la misma cabaña que todos ellos, todo el tiempo desde que inició la guerra, si los titanes conocían una cabaña más que ninguna, donde estaban las personas en quién más confiaban en Silena y la trataban como su hermana mayor, era la cabina de Afrodita.

Drew estaba quieta, con la mirada en un solo lugar y las pupilas pequeñas; Piper apenas podía soportar como debió ser a todas esas personas morir, torturadas psicológicamente para conseguir su propia muerte o ser asesinados. No sabía lo que debió ser para ella, que recordaba sus caras, sus personalidades, que no eran solo nombres en un registro antiguo.

Ella ni siquiera sabía que a Drew habían intentado violarla.

"Ella…dijo que teníamos que confiar los unos en los otros" siguió hablando, con un deje de voz estrangulado "Silena estuvo ahí para mí cuando mi padre solo me cambio de escuela e hizo que no pasaba nada; ella me dijo que estaría ahí siempre para mí, que todos éramos una gran familia, que nunca estaría de nuevo sola."

De forma súbita, le vino el recuerdo de uno de sus hermanos, John; se había puesto de forma reservada con Drew especialmente, como si no pudiera creer su actitud. Eran de las pocas personas lo suficientemente antiguas, y él le había mencionado que hubo un tiempo donde Drew en realidad era feliz y agradable.

Pero todo eso fue antes de la guerra.

Con sus pensamientos, apenas pudo notar como Drew cayó de rodillas, con más lágrimas derramándose.

"Yo perdí a mi familia en esa guerra, a la única persona que me hizo sentir que no fue mi culpa lo que me paso" decía en un murmullo, con algunos hipidos "Todo lo que podía hacer, era asegurarme que nadie volviera a traicionar, que todo estuviera controlado"

"Todos dicen que Silena fue un héroe, pero yo perdí todo lo que me quedaba, yo la perdí" dijo con una voz tan rota como su orgullo, como si fuera la primera vez que admitía esto "Estoy sola"

Y esto fue lo que ella nunca había visto. Siempre se había preguntado, ¿por qué era así? ¿Por qué si todos sus hermanos respetaban la memoria de Silena, incluso los que solo supieron lo que hizo? ¿Por qué se había encaprichado en quedarse en el campamento mestizo si podía vivir con dinero y estilo?

Piper nunca se molestó en buscar las respuestas, nunca se molestó en preguntar, en averiguar sobre el pasado o pensar que Drew era algo más que una perra creída. Jamás llego a imaginar, que la única razón para comportarse así…era para estar tan rota que no creías poder volver a estar bien de nuevo.

Hace una hora no podría haber creído lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se agacho a su lado, atrayéndola en un abrazo "No lo estás, ya no lo estarás más"

"No suenes como ella, tienes prohibido sonar como ella" musito en una voz rota, con la frente contra su hombro.

"Está bien, no sonare como ella" cedió sin romper el abrazo, ni apartarla.

Pudo sentir su postura tensa, como su garganta parecía tener algo atorado, quizás palabras de orgullo para quitársela encima. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado en esos meses, todas sus rencillas, todo el dolor y odio que la otra debió acumular, parecía haber tenido suficiente para toda la vida.

Abrazando la cintura de Piper, grito de dolor y rabia todo lo que nunca quiso dejar ir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No estoy del todo seguro con este escrito, con tantos feels y demás hice todo corrido y me da miedo que no salga tan bien; de todas formas me canse de tener que ver si alguien podría darme su opinión, así que publicare. Es posible que edite luego.

Honestamente, me parece un desperdicio como decidieron poner a Drew como una perra y punto; no tenemos ni un maldito personaje que sea de la cabina 10 tal y como lo imaginamos, y que eso no tenga nada de malo. Bueno en realidad no conocemos muchos de los otros personajes, pero igual.

Creo que hay mucho potencial en la cabina 10, incluyendo a Drew.

Es un personaje del que me gusta escribir; que ha sufrido daños y que por eso es así, con una conducta autodestructiva, incluso estuve tentado a que Piper viera como en su estómago o el interior de los muslos Drew tenía cortadas-son los mejores lugares para que no se noten-. Creo que en un futuro aún podría ser bastante maldita, pero aun así poder confiar en la gente y dejar el dolor atrás.

Admito que me pase un poco; lo original es Drew casi fue violada-headcannon mío, está el casi porque no hay forma que con charmspeak sucediera, o prefiero verlo así- que Silena fue la única persona en la que pudo confiar y le hizo sentir mejor. Aquí perdió a otros hermanos que le apoyaron, por no demostrar el estrés post-traumático que todos los semidioses DEBERÍAN tener. En serio, no han pasado tanta mierda para salir libres.

Sin embargo, conforme escribía me di cuenta que tiene sentido; Silena paso como unos, ¿Qué, 4 años con esa pulsera? La cabina confiaba en ella, debieron ver muchos de sus secretos y claro, aprovecharon. Puse a las empusas y a Alabaster por el charmspeak y la niebla.

Quizás fue muy de golpe poner a Piper abrazando a Drew, en parte puede deberse al impacto psicológico; no creo que Piper luego de saber todo esto simplemente dejara a Drew destruida en muchos niveles para marcharse.

El nombre en la roca fue hecho por Clarisse, no por Drew.

Bue, creo que eso es todo; nos vemos.

Lira.


End file.
